falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Writing a book based on the fallout world
Hello I'm Dave and I am new to this wiki, but I wanted to join to get in touch with some other fans of the series to give me some feedback and advice for things to add to the book I am writing based on the world of the fallout series. I'm asking for some ideas as to characters/monsters/events that should be included in my book and hell, if you can include some pics for ideas of scenery that would be terrific! So please everyone watch this page because i want to get a large discussion going!DaveCopper17 00:33, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Well, look someplace else for ideas, we're not really a site for this type of stuff. [Composite 4] (My Talk) :Especially if the idea involves the soviets invading the U.S. and destroying the Enclave. I read your thread on the other wiki, I wish they would stop sending people here! //--TehK 00:37, 21 July 2009 (UTC) well they never really destroy the Enclave, and i woulda figured this would be the place to go seeing how the story trails away from what the series is about...DaveCopper17 00:39, 21 July 2009 (UTC) But we're not a focus group for book ideas. [Composite 4] (My Talk) And the story doesn't trail away from what the series is about. It's about the Fallout world. How dare you insult us! //--TehK 00:46, 21 July 2009 (UTC) "Hey Ausir, i checked out the fanon wiki and, no offense, well they were kinda...hostile...towards my idea. i mean i have gotten really good constructive critisism on this site and i think here may be the best, but any other suggestions on sister wikis?" Yeah, we're very hostile, and we're actually being nice right now. Heh. //--TehK 00:52, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Lol wow, I am just looking for any help towards my book, and that is what I do not understand why you're trying to chase me off this damn forum! If you host articles by ppl about events that are not talked about in the fallout games i think this would be correct place to come looking for some help, but what i meant that it strays from the story is it takes place in places that weren't talked about in the fallout series although it does feature some that were and it takes place before any major Brotherhood offensives against the Enclave. And Krush, man, if i didn't know better i would say you were taking this personally.DaveCopper17 00:57, 21 July 2009 (UTC) :Nah, I'm not trying to push you off. I treat everybody that way at first. Cause I'm a mythical creature! But anyway, ok I thought you were saying that our stories had nothing to do with Fallout. Also, this just isn't the place for book ideas, cause we don't write books. You're free to go to and write your fanfiction/book draft there though (cause we don't like fanfictions here, unless they are in a separate namespace). //--TehK 01:00, 21 July 2009 (UTC) ::Really? I figured that the consensus was that fanfictions would be filed under the "History" category. I mean, that's what others have done. --Twentyfists 01:14, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Okay, I just wanted to make sure because the last thing I had in mind coming here was to insult anybody, so I'll check out this other site and thank you. One last question lol, would you mind, since the locations that this wiki contains places that people thought of and based it on the world, so would you mind if i posted a couple of articles on places that are in my book on this wiki?DaveCopper17 01:12, 21 July 2009 (UTC) :I'd say yes, but keep in mind that the criticism is always forthcoming. --Twentyfists 01:14, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Of course, oh and Krush I didn't intend to write my entire book here, lol, nah i was just looking for some fellow users to suggest different monsters, characters, and events they would like to see happen and with pictures tell me what they would want the scenery to look like, but I intend to write the actual book on Word so don't worry about me posting the whole thing here! lolDaveCopper17 01:18, 21 July 2009 (UTC)